Uncertainties
by Long Lost Intentions
Summary: Talcott has a problem, he turns to an unlikely source for help. - Reupload - Should be good!


The boy had been standing there for around ten minutes just within his peripheral, looking nervously at him and shifting on his feet. It didn't annoy him, so much as make him curious. The first five he thought nothing of it, after that it seemed like he was waiting for something. Ignis was tired of trying to figure it out.

"Talcott...?" he prodded, only briefly glancing away from his book. The boy jumped as though he'd been stung, he'd never seen him so on edge.  
"Is there something I can help you with?" he continued, doing his best not to sound bothered or hostile at all. Talcott looked towards the door like he considered running, but whatever it was, it seemed dire enough to tough it out. He nodded and moved closer, taking a breath.

"HowdoItellsomeoneIlikethem..." he tumbled quickly and quietly. Ignis narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out if he was suddenly losing his hearing or whether the boy had really spoken a Lucian language at all.

"Pardon?" he asked, looking over at him. Talcott was visibly agitated, or nervous. He gave another conspiratorial look around the room before slowing himself down.

"H-How do I tell somebody I like them...?" he couldn't bring himself to look at Ignis while he said it.

Ignis blinked in surprise, whatever he'd been expecting it wasn't this. He had no idea why a question like this would have even found its way to him. Regardless, it wasn't like he could send the boy away, it was clearly gnawing at him. He put his book down and gave him his full attention, tilting his head inquisitively.

"A young lady from school?" he inquired. He could see Talcott beginning to go red as he shook his head in response, though it was hard to tell as he was still staring down the hardwood flooring.

"What if... Um... It wasn't... A girl...?" Talcott asked evasively, barely getting the question out.

Well now he understood. 

He nodded and tapped his jaw thoughtfully.

"That certainly does make it feel a bit riskier, doesn't it?" he commented with a brief smile. Talcott visibly relaxed and chanced a look up at him.  
"Y-Yeah..."

He had to proceed carefully, he didn't want to make him feel patronized or othered.

"Unfortunately, that feeling never really goes away," he laughed, leaning on the arm of the chair. He was holding Talcott's attention now.

"But I bet you never had trouble telling someone you liked them!" Talcott insisted.

"I'm flattered, but you're quite wrong," he corrected.

"Really...?!"

"Really."

The air between them was calmer, but he had still not answered his question.

"So then, a young man from school. In your class?" it may not have mattered, but he wanted to show interest, as well as gather as much information as he could. To his surprise Talcott shook his head again.

"Actually it's not-" he was interrupted by Prompto bursting in from outside in true Prompto fashion. The change in Talcott was immediate. His body tensed, he was once again completely flushed, he was looking everywhere but at Prompto. 

Oh. 

The change was so drastic he now had no idea how he hadn't noticed before, and more importantly, how Prompto didn't figure it out.

"Guys! You gotta come see what Gladio found! It's-" Prompto was stopped mid-sentence when he saw Talcott looking dodgy.

"Hey, you feelin' okay, buddy?" he asked and, to Talcott's dismay and Ignis's amusement, moved closer to get a good look at him. The poor boy could do nothing but nod.  
"You sure?" Prompto frowned. Ignis watched the two of them before deciding it was up to him to save this situation.

"Prompto, private conversation. Outside."

Talcott hitched his breath, worried about upsetting Prompto. Prompto, however, took no notice and instead grinned as he wheeled around.  
"O-Kay!" he said cheerfully and gave Talcott a pat on the shoulder before rushing outside again. Ignis sighed and shook his head before turning his attention back on his confidant.

"I see... That is a predicament..." he said cautiously. Talcott squirmed uncomfortably.

"But love is love, I suppose. When I was your age I had feelings for my tutor..." he said with a smile and was thankful to hear Talcott peep out a laugh. 

"Out of curiosity, why did you decide to come to me with this question?" he asked, leaning forward. The boy took a breath like he was preparing to recite and spoke animatedly.

"Well... First I went to Iris but she said she couldn't figure out Prompto on a good day and I should go ask Gladio, cause he's always so confident about that sorta thing. But then he told me you'd be better, cause you'd had more experience with.. Um... My kind of problem..." he fizzled out insecurely.

"Having a crush on another boy, you mean..." Ignis offered calmly; Talcott only nodded. He supposed he could forgive the casual outing, it was something of a crisis after all. That only left one thing, and the most difficult to answer of all. Better to rip off the bandage now.

"First and foremost, you must realize you're at an unfortunate disadvantage in this particular situation. Regardless of how you choose to confess nothing will come of it. Not for the reasons you might think," he adds in a hurry, seeing Talcott crumble a little bit, and presses on, "but owing to your staggering difference in age. Prompto is at an entirely different stage of growing up, though sometimes it doesn't seem that way..."

Talcott still seemed hurt, and Ignis hoped he wasn't frightening the boy out of ever pursuing his crushes again.

"However... I've always thought it important to tell someone how you're feeling... If anything, so it doesn't continue to weigh on your mind," he suggested, and Talcott seemed to consider it.

"But how did YOU tell someone you liked them?"

"Well I was straightforward and honest about it," he said and shrugged, "though, truthfully, I always had an escape plan in mind..."

Talcott's eyes lit up.

"That's it! You gotta be nearby, then if it goes bad, you can help me get out!" he explained.

Ignis wasn't sure that's what he wanted Talcott to take from this whole thing.

"I don't think-" he protested but Talcott gripped the arm of the chair desperately.

"Please! I need an escape plan..!" he insisted. Ignis smiled and held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Alright, alright. If you truly feel the need, I'll gladly be on call," he conceded. For the first time since he approached him, Talcott looked truly relaxed.

"Thanks... Hey I'm gonna go check out what Gladio found. Wanna come?" he asked as he was already halfway to the door. Ignis shook his head.  
"I've got a book to read, I'm sure I'll get a full detailed report from someone later."

Before the boy left, he figured he'd give one last effort to comfort him.

"For the record, Talcott, Noctis is equally adept at giving insight on your particular kind of problem. Not as uncommon as you may think."

Talcott smiled widely and ran out the door, leaving Ignis thinking that perhaps he should take some of his own advice.


End file.
